Injustice 3: Apocalypse - Part 1: The Wasteland Warrior/Transcript
Here the transcript for Injustice 3: Apocalypse - Part 1: The Wasteland Warrior. (DC Comics, Nether Realm Studios, Nighlocktheawesome) (we see a some buzzards in a desert, then we see a souped up Batmobile driving on a road) Batman (Apocalyptic):(voice over) The world has changed. It's a never ending wasteland now. Not a single weak person is left. Only the strongest. (we see inside the Batmobile. Fuzzy dice hang above the rear view mirror, and we see Batman in his famous power armor. The only difference is there is a pistol on his side, some knives on him, and even a beard) Batman (Apocalyptic):(voice over) Something happened to my memory a few years back when the Butcher attacked. All I know is me and Victor made it out alive. (Apocalyptic Batman grabs a device) Batman (Apocalyptic):(speaks into it) We need fuel, Victor. We're down to two barrels. We're never gonna make it Merchant City on two barrels. Cybot:(on device) Scanning now. Sorry, Bruce, there's nothing for at least 100 miles. Guess we're gonna have to-'' Batman (Apocalyptic):(slightly annoyed) Make do, like always. Make do. (We see the scanners showing the Batmobile's location) Cybot:(on device) ''Now entering the Savage Desert, aka the Ravagers' territory. Keep one hand on the wheel, and the other on your pistol. Batman (Apocalyptic):(into the device) Every second, Victor, every second. (we then cut to an outer shot of the Batmobile, and suddenly everything turns to red as we view it from the perspective from a scanner) Deathstroke (Apocalyptic):(chuckles) Well, well, what do we have here? Finally stepping out of the cave, aren't we, Bruce?(turns around, looking at his fellow Ravagers) Time to do a little fishing, my fellow Ravagers! We got a big one to catch! (They get in their vehicles, and drive after the Batmobile) (Later that night, we see Batman eating a bug-kabob) Cybot: And to think you never would have eaten a bug before. Batman (Apocalyptic):(confused) I didn't? I don't remember that. Cybot: Well, out here, bugs are one of the few food sources that contains that nine essential proteins your body needs to survive. Those little critters, they contain histidine, isoleucine. Batman (Apocalyptic):(annoyed) I do remember that you used to annoy us with all the science crap. Cybot:(reassuringly) Don't worry, Bruce. One day, you'll get those memories back, but my cyber cortex needs to go into reset mode. Powering down now. Good night.(shuts down/goes to sleep) Batman (Apocalyptic): Good night. (Apocalyptic Batman continues eating. He then hears something) Batman (Apocalyptic):(perks up and looks around) Huh? (He puts out the fire, tosses aside his food, and takes out his pistol) (He appears from behind a rock, aiming his pistol everywhere. When he believes he and Victor are alone, he puts away his pistol) (Suddenly, the Ravagers attack him) Batman (Apocalyptic):(caught off guard; surprised) Agh! (He begins fighting off the Ravagers as they come at him. He gets the two attacking off of him then turns around and shoots some Ravagers coming at him from behind) (More Ravagers caught him off guard and started dog piling him) Batman (Apocalyptic):(struggles) Ahhh! (Just then, Bruce hears familiar chuckling. He looks up and sees Apocalyptic Deathstroke walking towards him) Deathstroke (Apocalyptic):(chuckles sinisterly) Hello, Bruce. Batman (